A Demon's Love
by Reilon
Summary: Rin is attracted to his twin brother Yukio, but is scared at the thought of rejection. Yukio, however, doesn't miss the signs Rin displays. [YAOI PAIRING] RinxYukio fluff


_A Demon's Love _

Rin would never admit it; it was simply too damn embarrassing! Even if he tried, he would never be able to ignore the tingly feeling he felt, the butterflies in his stomach, and the dizziness in his head every time he so much as looked at his twin brother, Yukio. _Damned four-eyes! _He thought angrily, his dark blue tail's tip switching in anger.

Rin was lying on his back in his bed, mind boiling with all sorts of lewd thoughts about Yukio. _Gah! It's not my fault that he's so damn attractive!_ He chuckled at how pitiful he was being. _To think that I'm the son of Satan! I'm attracted to my own brother! As if he'd even swing that way!_ Sighing, he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. He stared across the room, watching Yukio.

As usual, Yukio was busy studying. Rin was simply appalled at the thought of doing so much work, and Yukio managed to do it every night! As Rin continued to stare at him, Yukio suddenly slammed his book shut, causing Rin to let out a startled yelp.

Yukio didn't seem to hear him, as he stretched to relieve his aching muscles. As he stretched, his shirt lifted up with his arms, letting his afternoon light shine on his pale skin.

The blue-haired half-demon couldn't help but look at his skin which belonged to his brother. A light tint of red began to creep across his face. When Yukio finally turned around, their eyes connected, Rin's deep ocean eyes meeting the sapphire orbs of Yukio's.

"…Rin?"

"…"

"Rin, what's with that look? It's like you're trying to decide on if you should put me in your next dish." Yukio joked.

It wasn't a far stretch. Rin did look as if he were trying to decide on what fine dish he was going to serve him in. Only the dish was completely living, and capable of escaping him, and that would be a terrible thing indeed.

So Rin did the only thing he could do, and rolled over, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Nii-san, is something the matter?" Yukio called, concern coating his voice. Once again, silence met his question. Yukio sighed and walked over to Rin's bed.

Rin squirmed away as he felt the bed sink under Yukio as he sat down on the bed. He stopped as Yukio firmly put his hand on the side Rin was squirming to, preventing him from moving any further from him. Rin sat bolt upright, snapping angrily at Yukio. "I thought you'd take the hint and leave me alone, four-eyes! I don't want to talk to you right now!" He glared at Yukio, who looked at him calmly. "And _I _thought I made it clear that I want to know what's got you all worked up." He said, and without thinking of the consequences, stroked Rin's tail, which had snaked its way over to the ruffled sheets by Yukio's hand.

Now, Rin's tail is a _**very**_ sensitive appendage, and he'll lash out at anyone who tries to touch it. Even if someone so much as _looks_ at it for too long, it results in a lashing tail and one pissed off half-demon.

So when Yukio touched his tail, he suddenly realized what he'd just brought upon himself and froze, while Rin didn't know whether to let him touch his tail, or yell at him. He blinked to regain his cool.

"Oi, four-eyes!" He snapped, causing Yukio to flinch and release his tail.

"S-sorry, nii-san…"

Rin blinked guiltily at how dejected Yukio's apology had sounded. He looked at Yukio, but the brunette hastily turned his gaze to look at the wall.

Rin sighed. He hadn't meant to upset Yukio; he just wanted him to stop touching his tail. He didn't know what he could do to cheer him up; he hadn't needed to comfort Yukio since they were kids! Deciding it would be the best thing to do at the moment, and shocked that he was brave enough to do so, even with the thought of rejection, he crawled onto Yukio's lap, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Rin?" Yukio gasped, trying to wriggle out from underneath his brother. Rin simply pressed against him, keeping him pinned down between the bed and Rin.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, panicking and trying to push the half-demon away. Rin let out a low growl, using his left hand to pin down both of Yukios', his superior strength overpowering Yukio.

"Yukio, look at me."

Yukio stopped struggling, but not because he'd been asked to. Instead, he had stopped fighting him because of the level of maturity that Rin had held in his voice. He looked up at Rin, and noticed that his eyes held a particular emotion that he had never seen in Rin before; he was scared.

Yukio blinked, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not. Sure enough, Rin's actions may have been calm and assertive, but in reality he was terrified. "Rin, why do you look so scared?" He questioned. This time, Rin looked away, leaning back and letting go of Yukio's wrists so that he could sit upright.

"Because…"

"Because..?"

Rin bit his lip, unsure if he should tell his twin how he felt.

_He'll just laugh at me and say 'Of course you love me; we're brothers.' Or tell me 'We're brothers; you shouldn't think such thoughts, nii-san.'_ Rin thought sadly.

His face betrayed his feelings, and Yukio noticed immediately.

"Rin."

Rin looked at Yukio, and squeaked in surprise as he was roughly pushed down onto his back. Before he could say anything, Yukio's lips connected with his, kissing him roughly.

Rin was in a daze. _Did Yukio just…_ He had no time to finish his thought as Yukio pressed against him, as if to encourage him.

Yukio's excitement grew as Rin kissed him back. Panting, he pulled back for air, heart racing. Almost as soon as he pulled back for air, Rin wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back to regain contact.

When Yukio swiped his tongue along his brother's bottom lip, Rin happily replied, opening his mouth so that Yukio could explore the wet cavern.

When at last they broke apart, gasping for air, Yukio looked at him and grinned.

"Ready to tell me what's got you all worked up lately, nii-san?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Rin looked at him. "Well, I love you, and didn't want you to reject me. I was scared of you pushing me away, so I snapped at you. I'm sorry."

Yukio smiled. Even though Rin was the elder of the two, he was the little kid. Lying down beside his brother, he wrapped his arm around his side, pulling him close, comfortably resting his head under Rin's chin.

"I love you, Rin." He muttered into his neck.

"I love you too, four-eyes."


End file.
